


Malchior's Second Chance

by YaoiLoverForLife



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, He kind of is but he explains why, Malchior isn't a bad guy, Raven is forgiving, Why don't more people ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is trying to relax now that the Brotherhood has been defeated but unexpectedly bumps into some one from her past. Maybe that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malchior's Second Chance

Raven let out a happy sigh as she took in her surroundings. She didn't smile much, that never changed but she had learned to be happy. After all the hardships she'd been through it was nice to live in a small quiet town away from it all. The cool mountain breeze blew around her. She let out another deep breath and continued walking down the street.

She heard a noise and spun around. A man with snowy white hair and blue eyes was standing in the shadow of an alley. Raven felt her eyes widen.  
"Malchior?" His head whipped around at the sound of his name.  
"Raven."  
"What are you doing here?" He held his arms up and smiled softly at her.  
"I don't want to fight. I've fought all my life, I'm done."

Raven arched a brow but didn't attack.  
"You haven't answered my question."  
"The Brotherhood is defeated, and times have changed. I see no reason to continue my old dream."  
"What do you mean?" Malchior sighed. A sad far off look clouding his blue eyes.

"Raven, I have wronged you. I've never regretted anything more in my life. I realize you would have helped me had I told you the truth. I'll still tell you now if you wish, but I will not seek your forgiveness."  
Raven nodded and lead him back to her home.

Once the door was shut she motioned to a chair.  
"Sit." Malchior sighed and sat down.  
Raven looked at him expectantly.

"Before I was trapped in my diary I was a mage. I travelled everywhere trying to rid the world of all evil. Sadly, my good intentions were clouded by greed. My mother was what you would now call a Magi. She was hired by a king to protect his land, on the way there we rescued a boy whose family had been killed by bandits. His name was Balthazar and he became my brother.

When the kingdom was attacked Balthazar and I were sent away with the king's daughter, and our friend. We watched as the kingdom fell and my mother's power passed to me. We all agreed then that we would rid the world of evil. I shared my power with them, creating the three Magi. We came upon another kingdom, one in which the tyrant king was threatening farmers into attacking people on the road. Balthazar's true family lived there. We agreed to help the prince overthrow his deranged father, but once that was done Caspar decided to stay and marry him.

It hurt but I thought I would be okay, then Balthazar decided to stay. The pain of being betrayed like that sent me spiraling into madness. Instead of locking up criminals I killed them, I left destruction and death in my wake. Until I met Rorek.

It turned out he was my younger twin brother. I felt happy again, having somebody with me. However, Rorek wanted peace, and killing bandits and rogues wasn't his style. We eventually fought over that and I felt the old pain of betrayal surge up and out of fear I attacked him. I decided I would never be betrayed again, even if I became the betrayer.

Rorek could have killed me and taken my power but instead he locked me in my journal and decided I needed time to think. When I met you I was determined to become human again so I could continue my goal of controlling the world. I figured if I was in control there would be no crime.

Only after I realized how much I hurt you did I start to think I was wrong. When the Brotherhood approached me I was desperate to prove my intentions were still good, that I would use them to gain power then destroy them. I was wrong. Dearest Raven, I must tell you that I started out using you, but grew to care for you. So with that in mind I offer you my sincerest apology, and I regret what I did." Raven met his blue eyes. He was telling the truth. She wanted to stay angry at him but she couldn't help but be sorry for him, to sympathize with him.

"I understand." Malchior's face twisted into utter sorrow. He approached Raven slowly and touched her cheek lightly.  
"You've suffered greatly because of your father. I feel as though I lost a good friend, somebody to empathize with me, maybe more than a friend."  
"You did," she said but reached up to hold his hand in hers.  
"But, you may win her back." Malchior smiled and kissed her cheek.

For the first time Raven took in his appearance. He was tall, with lean muscle, pale skin, bright blue eyes with slitted pupils, a small nose, full lips, a scar across his right cheek that would normally be hidden by his scarf, and messy white hair that fell in his face. As Raven got to know him she realized that he had an actual sense of humor. She was used to Beast Boy's "jokes" but Malchior was actually funny. He had a British accent and often teased people about Americans and English and who was better.

He was sarcastic and could be snarky but not harsh, mostly it was in a teasing tone. He was confident and cocky and that somewhat annoyed Raven, especially when he teased her about liking him. Though it was true, but that didn't mean he had to be so smug about it.

That was another thing. When Malchior knew he was right he'd get this impish grin and let his bangs fall cutely into his face. His tone would become slightly less teasing and and more matter-of-fact. It was like when your friend knew you had a crush on somebody and you refused to admit it. They'd smirk and say,  
"Sure you don't," in a still playful but more pointed voice.

Malchior did have a softer, more lost child side. Whenever he and Raven talked about their lives he'd become shy and quiet. If something didn't make sense to him he'd cock his head to the side, his bangs gliding across his forehead. When he was embarrassed they'd fall over his eyes, and he'd blush and shuffle his feet. The lost little boy only happened when they talked about what they wanted to do now or other subjects Malchior hadn't thought about or hadn't been presented with since his mother died.

More time passed and Raven grew even closer to Malchior, eventually marrying him. It was a small simple ceremony and nine months later Raenonn was born. Shortly after Raven and Malchior learned of Rorek's descendent and decided it was best to lay low. Then the Brotherhood returned and Raven left for the safety of their daughter.

"Keep in touch, ok Raven?"  
"Yes, and you watch our daughter."  
"Of course."  
"Good bye Malchior, I love you." A swift kiss to the lips.  
"I love you too."


End file.
